jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Sailor Ranko
| rating=K | type= | genre= | chapters=1 | words=54, 337 | pub_date=September 11th, 1999 | update=September 11th, 1999 | current_status= }} Sailor Ranko is written by Duncan Zillman and was published online on September 11th, 1999.Post at RAAC - Retrieved 29-12-2016 Description Plot Chapter 1: Life in JuubanChapter divisions and titles added by Rebecca Ann Heineman and not a part of Zillman's original story. Ranma Saotome is sent to to learn how to teach the students of the Tendo Dojo in preparation for the point in the future that he inherits it. Also sent to Juuban, in an attempt to get the two together, is Akane Tendo. Ranma is also to be schooled by the country's top student, . After the initial oddness of new students showing up at Juuban High, the does a fire reading, to see Ranko (female Ranma) fighting off Youma. Meanwhile, the rest of the Senshi (in civilian guise) invite Akane to ice-cream. They also invite Ranma after being infatuated, but are turned down. Ranma does say though that Akane's "Cousin" Ranko might show up. When the Senshi, Akane and Ranko meet, Rei is shocked to be seeing Ranko there. She keeps an eye on her in case she is a Youma in disguise. A Youma then shows up, and as Ranko's instinct, she goes and fights it. The Sailors protect her, wondering why Rei's fire reading had shown her. After using a ki attack, the Senshi are convinced that she is a new Senshi. After seeing the symbol of the Sun on Ranko's forehead, Ami investigates to find that she is the reincarnation of Angwyn Weaver. They offer her the position as a Senshi, but Ranko turns it down, being a man. She later accepts, in order to keep Akane safe. Ranma then teaches Akane ki techniques, including the "Thunder Hammer Strike". Chapter 2: Life as a Teacher In a training session, the Senshi tell Sun to let the power of the Sun flow through her, rather than force out ki attacks. After chasing a youma, all the inners and sun find themselves surrounded by fifty Youma in a tough battle. In this, Sun realises that she ''is the senshi of the Sun, and unleashes "Solar Flare", destroying all but three of the youma, and knocking Sun out. Akane shows up at Ami's home (because Ranma had a lesson with her) and nearly discovers the identities of the Senshi. She had come to thank Ranma for teaching her the technique. At this stage, Akane doesnt know who Sun is, and nobody else knows who Ranko is, even after Ami's research. Ranko gives up the position of Sun when realising the destruction to everything she has caused. Chapter 3: Life as a Sailor Senshi , the enemy, discovers that his attack had failed, and so sends in the Infiltrator Youma. More chaos is caused when a new student, Morrigan, attempts to find out where lives, Jadeite knowing of whom she really is. The plan fails as Usagi annoys Morrigan and no Information is received. At the same time, he notices a female energy spike, beliving it to be that of the Senshi. He was previously annoyed at the large number of Ranma's male energy spikes he had detected. He sends Morrigan to go capture the "Senshi" who had created it, and instead captures Akane, believing her to be . Upon hearing from Ryouga of Akane's kidnapping, Ranma goes to the Hikawa shrine to reclaim the position of Sun. The Senshi are confused as to why Ranma had come there asking for Sun's transformation stick, wondering if he knew. They are then bewildered when he transforms straight into Sun. Sun begins hunting around for a portal to Jadeite's dimension. Chapter 4: Life Without the Tomboy During Sun's never-ending searches, the Senshi realise that Ranma and Ranko are the same person, explaining a number of their queries. They find Sun and explain that they have limited powers in the negaverse, so Sun comes up with the Idea of using the Neko-ken to keep her out of harm. After realising that it was a suicide mission on Sun's behalf, Mercury follows her into the portal. Sun comes out of the Neko-ken in Mercury's lap, causing some confusion. The two find many people locked in Stasis crystals, and mercury belives there to be no way of freeing them. They find a large crystal made for Akane. While Mercury holds off Youma, Sun quickly masters the Breaking Point Technique and frees Akane, much to Mercury's confusion at her analysis of the crystals being wrong. They run to the portal, only to have Mercury escape and leave Sun and Akane stuck, but with a plan. Chapter 5: Life Triumphant In the normal world, Mercury explains the rescue signal to the other Senshi and begins work on her own portal. In Jadeite's world, Sun shows Akane who she really is. She begins training Akane on how to fight well, and to steal the only food and water source in the dimension. They spend a couple of months there alone. Later, the Senshi rescue them, only for Sun to attempt a counter attack. In the counter attack, Sun and Akane using the Breaking Point Technique on the stasis crystals and free many people, whilst the other Senshi fight Jadeite and defeat him. Notes *Features a cameo by from . Sequels Several sequels exist to this story, including: *''A Love Story'' - by Rebecca Ann Heineman *''Twice in a Millennium'' - by Kevin D. Hammel :*''Black Moon - Eclipse of the Sun'' - by Arthur Hansen :*''Tunnel Vision'' - by Rebecca Ann Heineman :::*''Your Destiny is Annulled'' - by Cheb :*''Just Add Water'' - by Rebecca Ann Heineman :*''The Harder They Fall'' - by Rebecca Ann Heineman :*''Thrice in a Millennium'' - by Rebecca Ann Heineman :::*''Time Stands Still'' - by Rando Serian *''Universe Subject to Change Without Notice'' - by Tenwaters Awards *TASS One Shots Award for September 1999, 1st place *TASS One Shots Award for Annual 1999, 2nd place Web Comic A webcomic exists for the Sailor Ranko, currently it is at the point where Sun begins trying to enter a Portal. *Sailor Ranko Fan Art Image:SailorRanko4.jpg|Fan Art by Ian Samson Image:SailorRanko5.jpg|Fan Art by Aakashi Image:SailorRanko6.jpg|Fan Art by Timothy Groves Image:SailorRanko7.jpg|Fan Art by Chris Purdy Image:SailorRanko8.jpg|Fan Art by Meghan Image:SailorRanko9.jpg|Fan Art by Meghan Image:SailorRanko10.jpg|Fan Art by Meghan Image:SailorRanko11.jpg|Fan Art by Mike Koos Image:SailorRanko12.jpg|Fan Art by Mike Koos RAAC Posting History *Story 11/09/99 See Also External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/28349/1/Sailor_Ranko Sailor Ranko at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 29-12-2016 *[http://www.sailorranko.com/novels/sailorranko.htm Sailor Ranko at Becky's Burger Emporium] - Retrieved 29-12-2016 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20100829060902/http://ranmafics.com/Stories/Sailor_Ranko/s_ranko.txt Sailor Ranko at the Internet Archive record of] Ranchan & Co. Crossing Bridges - Retrieved 29-12-2016 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20040603215417/www.100megsfree4.com/drakensis/sm_ra.html Sailor Ranko at the Internet Archive record of] The Lair of Drakensis of Drowgehirnaziz - Retrieved 29-12-2016 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050508113628/www.fire.duncanz.com/sailor_ranko/s_ranko.txt Sailor Ranko at the Internet Archive record of Fire's Fanfics] - Retrieved 29-12-2016 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20070512232903/www.anime.sobhrach.com/~khammel/S_Ranko/s_ranko.txt Sailor Ranko at the Internet Archive record of Kevin D. Hammel's Fan Fiction Pages] - Retrieved 29-12-2016 *Zip file *Pdf file References Category:Sailor Ranko